L'appel de Noël
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [OS] Noël approche, mais le château est de plus en plus lugubre. L'Armée de Dumbledore se donne alors pour mission de réchauffer les cœurs et, par la même occasion, de faire entendre la voix de ceux qui continuent à se battre.


Suite à jeu du **FoF** (si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas), qui était un _Père Noël Mystère_, voici un Os Cadeau pour **LaSilvana** !

**Disclaimer** : si j'ai écris cet Os, rien ne m'appartient cependant. L'univers est à Rowling, et je dis merci aux chants de Noël et à Sirius pour un passage (vous comprendrez en lisant).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les adolescents se rassemblèrent en cercle, signe d'harmonie, de solidarité. Un angle était signe de discorde. Or, ils devaient être unis car le combat devant eux s'annonçait long, dur et froid comme l'hiver qui était installé ici depuis deux mois. Plus, même. En vérité, c'était depuis que les Détraqueurs avaient été postés tout autour du château. Outre l'angoisse et la terreur le givre les accompagnait, et la nature de Poudlard était depuis bien des semaines.

Comme d'habitude, Neville, Ginny et Luna se placèrent au centre du cercle. Ils étaient trois, il y en avait donc toujours un pour arbitrer les conflits. Non pas qu'ils fusent nombreux, mais chacun avait remarqué une hausse de la tension entre Neville et la petite Weasley ces derniers temps.

- Les Gallions sont prêts, annonça Neville en tendant une pièce entre ses doigts dans les airs pour que tout le monde puisse l'observer. On pourra communiquer avec, grâce à Anthony Goldstein.

Des applaudissements retentirent, quelques sifflements également, mais l'ardeur se tempéra bien vite. Les épaules affaissées, Neville tenta de remonter le moral de ses troupes :

- Les Carrow ne sauront plus où donner de la tête !

Il y eut quelques sourires chez les plus jeunes. Le découragement persistait, cependant. Le coup d'éclat du trio d'argent dans le bureau de Rogue quelques jours avant avait redonné du baume au cœur des jeunes combattants, mais il leur semblait depuis que chaque action était un peu plus difficile à réaliser. Et puis, désormais, la certitude que le Survivait l'était toujours s'effilochait. Il n'était plus nommé nulle part, hormis sur Potterveille, radio à son hommage, parce que les présentateurs voulaient continuer à rallier des gens à leur cause.

- Noël sera bien triste, laissa échapper Lavande.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait à peine prêté attention à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Dans sa mémoire avaient surgi les Noëls précédents, les plus magiques de ceux qu'elle avait connus… Couleur, paillettes, chants, et même une fois, bal… Les robes virevoltantes, les rires, la bonne nourriture… Elle rentrait toujours chez ses parents, mais les deux semaines précédant les vacances étaient toujours…. Magiques. Non, elle n'avait pas honte d'employer ce mot. Elle avait des origines moldues et cette fête avait toujours eu une saveur particulière pour elle.

- Mais non, tenta de la rassurer Neville. On va mettre en place un bazar encore plus important que celui du départ de Fred et George.

Il avait bien changé, le garçon rondouillet et timide qu'elle avait connu. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier, parce que maintenant, il avait réponse à tout.

- Et comment nous y prendrons-nous ? riposta Ginny. Fred et George ne risquaient pas la torture lorsqu'ils faisaient cela.

- Mais nous, nous battons pour une cause bien plus noble, dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. C'est pour cela que nous allons réussir.

Seamus, qui tenait la main de Lavande dans la sienne, soupira.

- C'est bien beau, de rêver, mais en attendant nous sommes ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre et ceux qui ont droit à tout en toute impunité.

- McGonagall, Flitwick… les profs nous soutiendront, assura Ginny qui avait soudain retrouvé sa vivacité. Ou tout du moins, nous couvriront.

- Noël sous les yeux de Rogue et des Carrow…, souffla Hannah. C'est une excellente idée.

- Qui est pour ? demanda Neville. Si vous ne voulez pas être en danger, mieux vaut que vous ne sachiez rien. Que ceux qui ne s'en sentent pas capable quitte la pièce.

Personne ne bougea, même chez les plus jeunes. Les élèves se dévisagèrent, attendant de voir qui cèderait le premier, mais nul ne fit le moindre mouvement.

- Très bien, fit Neville visiblement très soulagée. Commençons par la décoration de cette salle.

Il ferma les yeux, et sous les yeux éblouis des Résistants, la Salle sur Demande se métamorphosa.

Les armes défensives ou attaquantes se colorèrent, les couvertures des livres de tactique et de sort semblèrent rajeunirent. Bleu, jaune et rouge s'emparèrent de la pièce. Des guirlandes traversaient l'espace, ornaient le mur, chacune représentant les couleurs des réfugiés, des boules suspendues au plafond étaient ornées soit d'un lion soit d'un blaireau ou d'un aigle, de couleurs or, noir ou argent. Le dallage du sol se prit également au jeu, reflétant les six couleurs des maisons. Mais ce qui ravit surtout les cœurs étaient l'immense sapin de Noël au fond de la salle, avec un peu de neige au pied et des guirlandes et boules de Noël, comme un sapin ordinaire, mais aussi des photos de chacun d'eux et de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee, Fred, George et tous les proches à qui chacun pensait à tout instant.

- Waouh !

- Regardez !

De la neige tombait du plafond mais s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, à l'instar du ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle.

- Ce n'est pas mal, concéda Neville avec sa modestie habituelle, mais je ne peux pas faire de même dans tout le château.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Lavande en qui le nouveau décor avait redonné espoir. Nous avons une nouvelle mission : décorer Poudlard !

OoOoOoO

Les ombres se faufilèrent dans le dos d'Amycus Carrow et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle à petits pas. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année c'était la joie et non la crainte qui les saisissait tandis qu'ils violaient une dizaine de décrets du nouveau règlement.

Neville, Ginny et Luna sortirent de leurs poches les mini sapins de Noël qu'ils avaient créé à la Salle sur Demande, les disposèrent à l'endroit voulu avec une substance spéciale Weasley semblable à la Glue Éternelle pour que les Mangemorts ne puissent les déplacer et les firent grandir d'un coup de baguette.

Comme les années précédentes, les douze sapins semblaient apporter la touche de joyeuseté qu'il manquait à la salle. Même le ciel magique sembla sentir le changement d'atmosphère puisque les lourdes gouttes de pluie se transformèrent en flocons légers portés par une brise imaginaire tandis que des centaines de bougies s'allumaient et qu'une énorme boule de gui flottait au-dessus du fauteuil du directeur.

.

.

_De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe,_

_De trois grands sorciers qui allaient en croisade._

_De bon matin, j'ai rencontré le Sombral,_

_De trois sorciers qui formaient une escouade._

_Venaient d'abord les petits elfes verts_

_Des créatures à l'esprit ouvert._

_Puis sur un balai, parmi les étoiles,_

_Venait un sorcier au front renommé,_

_Puis sur un balai, parmi les étoiles,_

_C'est Potter, le Balafré._

_L'éclair luit et les sorciers suivent,_

_Par long chemin devant une cicatrice,_

_L'éclair luit et les créatures suivent,_

_Par long chemin devant une cicatrice._

_Ô notre Élu, qui vécut en ces lieux,_

_Ils viennent tous lui présenter leur vengeance,_

_Ô notre Élu, qui vécut en ces lieux,_

_Ils viennent tous lui promettre leur allégeance._

_Puisse le Désirable vivre encore longtemps._

Peeves aussi semblait s'être pris au jeu de Noël. Divers chants naissaient toute la journée, et le soir, confortablement installés dans leurs lits, là où il leur semblait que ni Rogue ni les Carrow ne pourraient jamais les atteindre, les élèves répétaient ces paroles téméraires en regardant danser les flammes de la cheminée, espérant peut-être qu'y surgisse le visage du Survivant…

.

.

Lavande et Parvati avaient prévu une sortie nocturne, bien que Seamus ait tout fait pour tenter de les en dissuader. Demain, les jeunes filles rentraient chez elles. Elles tenaient à marquer le premier jour des vacances à l'aide d'un peu de peinture… Et puis, n'étaient-elles pas les spécialistes dans le domaine de messages anonymes ?

ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE, POUR UN NOËL D'OR, VOUS POUVEZ PARTICIPER, LE RECRUTEMENT N'EST PAS TERMINÉ

Parce que certains restaient à Poudlard et que le vingt-cinq décembre n'était pas encore passé…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, et surtout, je vous souhaite un **JOYEUX NOËL** !


End file.
